Abracadabra
by Tyki Moon
Summary: Em seu novo mundo só uma palavra reinava... Abracadabra. / Gentil.OC / Presente para Srta. Abracadabra.


_****_

Disclaimer:

'Os sete' não me pertence... Igualmente a este fandom XD

_Fanfic Betada por **Srta Abracadabra.**_

_Presente para a mesma._

**

* * *

**

**ABRACADABRA**

**-**

**-**

A pele quente dela se arrepia em contradição com a sua fria.

E você não sabe o quanto isso era agradável para si mesmo. Poder senti-la viva em seus braços, poder saber que ela estava ali, junto com ti, não porque era obrigada. E sim porque, simplesmente, também queria estar ali com você... isso lhe agradava.

Era hora de vigiar seus instintos, hora de se vigiar.

Vigiar a si mesmo e sua natureza amaldiçoada.

Vocês eram tão diferentes... mas, se sentiam tão iguais.

Ela possuía uma vida. Você possuía apenas _momentos_.

Momentos guardados em sua mente pelo resto de sua eternidade. Momentos que seriam seus. Ninguém, nem mesmos _eles,_ poderiam lhe tomar, roubar-lhe.

Era por esses momentos que você amava tanto ela, se você pudesse falar que a amava... se você possuísse esse direito. Amor era algo puro demais, inocente demais. Algo que você e seus irmãos, naquele círculo do inferno, não saberiam retratar.  
Entretanto, você acreditava... acreditava nela.

Naquele momento ela conseguira transformá-lo em algo melhor, algo diferente daquele ser amaldiçoado em que você fora transformado. Ela criara um sentimento em seu coração imóvel, conseguira transportar-te para um mundo, também, criado por ela. Um mundo que nem você, o vampiro que controla o tempo, conseguiria se tele transportar.

Um mundo onde '_Abracadabra'_ era a palavra que reinava. Um mundo repleto de momentos agradáveis, que você não queria e não se deixaria esquecer ou deixar de sentir... porque para você cada momento se tornara algo especial.

* * *

Você percorria vários caminhos. Caminhos desolados. Caminhos apenas para tentar conter sua sede. Tentava ignorar a poucas pessoas que teimavam em atravessar seu caminho naquela madrugada, até se deparar com a mais interessante delas.

Ela te observava, e você retribuía esse gesto, também a observando.

Você não soube por quanto tempo, ficou olhando-a. Milésimos, segundos, minutos, horas. Você não sabia. Apenas um fato lhe perturbava, ela lhe interessava.

_Ela - lhe - in-te-res-sa-va_.

- Teu nome. Como te chamas, ó brasileira? – Seu sotaque português era evidente e ela notou isso. A pergunta fora grosseira, porém para você, a curiosidade era mais grosseira ainda.

- Prazer. Hum, para você eu me chamo... Senhorita Abracadabra. – E isso lhe perturbou.

Sempre achou a terra que Cabral descobrira algo interessante. Porém, agora, algo lhe interessava ainda mais. _Ela lhe interessava_. Existia nela algo diferente, algo que você não conseguia entender, algo que você não conseguia nem _nomear. _Ela era diferente de Natália, possuía algo diferente... algo feito '_Abracadabra'_.

_- _E você, ó português? Como te chamas? – Ela lhe perguntou divertida. Você se assustou com a coragem dela, mas escondeu isso perfeitamente.

- Hum... para tu, ó brasileira. Eu, apenas, me chamo Gentil.

* * *

_- _Senhorita Abracadabra..._ – _Você sussurrava este nome.

Eram assim todas as noites. Essa frase cutucava sua mente. Interessava-lhe. Forçava-o a querer descobrir mais sobre a garota e seu nome tão inusitado.

_A-bra-ca-da-bra._

Uma palavra hebraica - ou aramaica - com um mundo inteiro de significados, cada um mais interessante que o outro. Entretanto você, ó Gentil, escolhera o seu preferido. Aquele que você achou o mais apropriado...:

"_Abracadabra. Eu crio ao falar." _

Você escolhera esse significado porque, era apenas desse jeito que você poderia entender ou nomear ela. Era apenas desse jeito, apenas dessa maneira.

- Eu crio ao falar..._ –_ Você sorriu ao falar essa frase.

Era interessante... era algo mágico. Tão mágico quanto à própria palavra em si.

Você adorava esse significado, porque era exatamente isso que ela, a Senhorita Abracadabra, fizera em você. Criara em você um sentimento novo. Um sentimento que você a muito, havia desistido de tentar criar.

Criou em você uma paixão. Criou em você a certeza de que ainda possuía uma alma, mesmo que corrompida, destruída, manipulada e sofrida, sua alma ainda existia.

* * *

Foi assim por várias noites seguidas. De dia você se recolhia em seu sono vampiresco, e a noite se encontrava com a 'Senhorita Abracadabra'. Ela lhe transportava para seu mundo e você não se importava em parar de pensar em Sétimo, em Inverno, em Tempestade, em Espelho, em Acordador, em Lobo, em D'Ouro. Você apenas se permitia importar em aquele momento com ela.

Por várias vezes dúvidas lhe passaram pela mente, dúvidas que você ignorou. Deixando apenas uma escapar-te das mãos.

- Senhorita abracadabra. – Você a chamou.

- Diga Gentil.

_- _Tu dormes? Sempre passas as noites aqui comigo...

Ela riu, e você se achou bobo por isso. Mas, já tinha feito. Já havia perguntado, agora só precisava da resposta dela.

_- _É claro que eu durmo..._ –_ Ela lhe disse, sincera. Sorrindo-lhe ao terminar a frase. _- _Durmo poucas horas, sim. Entretanto, prefiro estar aqui com você.

E você se achou bobo e infantil e tolo e sonhador e... achou que ainda continuava vivo com ela por perto. Verdadeiramente se achou Gentil, o vampiro bobo que aqueles demônios sempre lhe implicavam em dizer. Gostou daquele momento. Gostou do sorriso dela e resolveu que esse momento estaria guardado para sempre em sua memória. Era desta maneira que queria se lembrar da terra dos brasileiros, divertida e cheia de Abracadabra, se tivermos o direito de escrever assim.

* * *

Eram assim. Você se permitia transportar. Todas as noites. Todas as horas. Todos os minutos. Todos os segundos. Todos os milésimos.

Permitia-se viajar para um mundo onde 'Abracadabra' reinava. Ela e sua palavra criadora. Ela e seus momentos agradáveis.

Você Miguel, o Gentil. Permitia-se deixar de lado os momentos desagradáveis em que Natália e seus irmãos traidores estavam, onde ele - o Sétimo - se encontrava.

Um mundo onde _existe um quarto em que os ponteiros do relógio sempre marcavam nove da tarde_.  
Um mundo onde _tangerinas criavam sentimentos_.  
Um mundo onde pensamentos saudáveis poderiam florescer e ser tornar momentos agradáveis.

E você sabe disso.

_- _Cara, é tão bom sentir isso. Não é, ó Gentil?

E você concorda com ela...

- É bom sentir isso, Abracadabra.

_... _pois agora você entende.

* * *

A pele dela era quente e cheirosa. Um perfume que você não queria perder tempo tentand...  
_Tempo_?

Tu agora percebes, ó Gentil?  
Percebe que é _você _que controla o tempo?!

E assim você percebeu.

Cessou os beijos e apenas estendeu a mão a ela.

_- _Pára! - Você ordenou. O tempo parou.

E mais uma vez vocês - Gentil e Abracadabra - voltaram ao novo mundo, um mundo 'Abracadabra' mais amplificado, se – mais uma vez - podemos escrever isso.

Um mundo onde o grande _Big-Bang_ marcava nove da tarde, a lua cheia cobria o céu com borboletas voando em sua volta e você, Miguel, se sentia bem. Porque às nove da tarde as tangerinas criavam sentimentos...  
E vocês se sentiam bem em plenos momentos agradáveis.

Agora com todo o tempo você poderia voltar até a tentar descobrir qual seria o perfume dela. Flores. Canela... ou sei lá.

O que vocês quisessem ou criassem. Porque agora só uma palavra reinava...

'_Abracadabra'. _

**_Fim._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

__

**N/A:**

Essa é tua, ó donzela!

(E você já deve estar cansada de saber disso.)

Pra quem não sabe, essa é uma fanfic Gentil/Abracadabra.

Porque esse casal OWNA!

Claro, não mais do que Inverno/Tyki... Mas, agente faz um esforço, não é? 8P

Eu ia fazer uma N/A safadéénha mas, eu deixo isso com a Abra XD

Ou quando eu fizer uma Inverno/Gentil.

Só quero dizer, que...

Só eu posso chamar você de 'donzela', ok?

E, claro, sou seu Seme. XD

E isso foi interno, e eu sei que ninguém irá entender.

É isso.

Amo-te, ó donzela!

E, mais uma vez, espero que você tenha gostado da Fanfic.


End file.
